You And Me In The Forest
by Kuro Ichizaki
Summary: "Jangan keluar jam dua malam!". Riku yang sedang berkemah di Gunung Fuji itu membuatnya bertemu dengan Mamori yang sedang berkemah juga disitu semenjak seminggu yang lalu. Kenyataan yang membuat Riku sangat shock. Buat event Juni-Juli: holiday! Berminat meng-Review? ""


You And Me In The Forest

Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki& Yusuke Murata

Pairing: RikuXMamo

Genre: Horor, Angst

Warning: TYPO jelas ada. BalBis (aBAL aBIS). OOC numpang lewat nganterin Cola-Cola. mungkin genre ada yang berminat menambahkan Romance? Jun-Jul: Holiday!

And Happy Reading!

_Ichizaki_

# Gunung Fuji, perkemahan Half Blood(di Percy Jackson)

"Yak Yak! Kita sudah sampai disini, Tepatnya Perkemahan Half Blood. Walaupun namanya 'agak' seram tetapi tenang saja, aman kok! Silahkan menuju tenda masing-masing!"

DOR!

Pistol milik _cheer _–nya Seibu menggema di seluruh hutan itu. " mmm tenda 5, Tenda5, Tenda 5... ah itu dia!" Riku segera berlari ke arah tenda biru yang bertuliskan no. 5 Tenda AK-47.

"Hei Riku kau disini juga ya. Fuhhh berarti aku selamat deh!" Seru Ru sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Selamat? Maksudmu?" Tanya Riku sambil menaruh tasnya di pojok tenda. " Kau tidak tahu? Tenda ini sudah disiapkan dari pemilik perkemahan ini. Seminggu yang lalu, Ada anak perempuan yang tidur sendiri disini. Ia tidur sendiri karena selaku dia panitia, dia tidur sendiri" Ru meneguk segelas air nya, Langsung.

Riku hanya bisa serius mendengarkan dengan muka datar agak takut. " Nah, anak perempuan itu 1 tahun diatas kita. Keesokan paginya, Anak itu ditemukan terbunuh di tenda ini. Menurut saksi mata, penyebabnya adalah saat anak perempuan itu mau mengambil kalungnya yang didapatnya dari pacarnya itu terjatuh ke sungai. Anak itu hendak mengambilnya, tetapi karena terpeleset ia terjatuh ke sungai dan kepalanya tertusuk ranting tebal disitu" Ru menceritakannya dengan sangat serius, sehingga membuat Riku semakin pucat wajahnya.

" Kabarnya, anak perempuan itu terus berkeliaran disini. Dan kadang-kadang masuk ke tenda ini, mencari kalungnya. Wujud anak perempuan itu sebenarnya manusia. Tidak tembus pandang, pokonya seperti manusia asli deh! Dan...dia akan datang setiap pukul 2 malam! Kuingatkan saja ya, jangan pernah kau keluar dari tenda ini jam 2 malam! Ingat apa kataku ya!" Ru lalu keluar tenda. Riku pun ikut keluar tenda.

** ~oooOOOooo~**

"Hieeee panas sekali sih! Tetsuma geser sedikit dong! Kid juga! Ahhh sial, aku keluar sajalah! Tungggu jam berapa sekarang? Oh jam 2...ke api unggun ah!" Riku keluar tenda tetap memakai selimutnya dan membawa HP nya.

SREK

SREK

SREK

" Apa sih? Kelinci liar ya?" Riku tetap melihat HP nya tenang-tenang saja dan sepertinya lupa cerita Ru.

SREK

SREK

SREK

" ada apa sih disitu? Berisik sekali! Ganggu aja" Riku bangkit berjalan menuju semak-semak yang berada agak dekat dengan tendanya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Suara teriakan khas ala perempuan itu menggema lumayan kenceng. "Shhht! Diam! Jangan berisik nanti pada bangun! Ayo ikut aku!" Riku menarik tangan gadis itu lalu berlari keluar perkemahan.

" Namamu siapa? Aku Riku Kaitani" Ucap Riku dengan gaya _stay cool _nya. "aku..aku.. Anezaki Mamori. Kau lupa ya? Rikkun?" " APA! KAK MAMORI! Kok jadi...rambutnya jadi sangat...pendek?" Riku memegang rambut Mamori dengan lembut.

"aha..ini! ini buat drama saat aku berkemah...aku ceritanya menjadi putri dengan rambut pendek gitu...gak nyambung kan?" kata Mamori sambil tertawa. Riku pun ikut tertawa.

"kau kemah hari ini juga? Aku juga sedang berkemah! Ya sudah aku antar ke perkemahanmu ya. Ayo!" Riku menggenggam tangan Mamori lalu mengangkatnya. "boleh~" Mamori memeluk tangan Riku dengan senangnya. Riku kaget lalu menatap Mamori yang senang sampai memejamkan matanya. Riku jadi tak tega melepasnya.

_**Memangnya kak Mamori gak pernah dibeginakan oleh Hiruma-san? Duh...gimana nih...kalau keliatan Yuki kan bisa gawat! Nanti dia jealous lagi! **_ucap riku dalam hati.

" Ah ini ya , ayo masuk!aku akan kembali ke perkemahanku. Lagian sekarang sudah jam...eh eh eh?" Riku meraba-raba kantung celananya.

_**EH! Hpku mana! Gawat jatuh kali ya tadi? Padahal baru seminggu dibeli! Udah ilang lai tu Hp! **_Riku Cuma bisa marah-marah dalam hatinya. Mamori juga tidak menggerakkan kakinya untuk masuk ke perkemahan itu. "Ayo jalan"Riku menarik tangan mamori lalu mengajaknya masuk ke perkemahannya.

Ternyata perkemahannya kosong melompong. Tidak ada tenda satupun, yang ada hanya kayu bekas api unggun. "lho? Teman-temanmu mana?" Riku menengok kearah Mamori yang sedang menangis. " eh? Kau kenapa kak Mamori?"Riku mengusap air mata Mmamori dengan jaket nya.

" Mereka Mereka meninggalkanku? Hiruma-kun pasti mencariku! Dia tidak akan meninggalkanku sendirian! Tidak! Tidak! TIDAAAAAAAAAAAK!" Mamori menutup mukanya dengan tangannya.

** ~oooOOOooo~**

"ngg..." "Kau sudah bangun Mamori? Ini teh manisnya" cheer-nya Seibu memberikan teh hangat ke Mamori. "Mamori! Kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana perasaanmu? Pusing? Ada yang sakit? Pengen makan? Atau kau masih mau tidur?" Riku mengguncang-guncang tubuh Mamori yang sedang lemah untuk saat ini. "a...aku tidak apa-apa kok" "hufff aku tidak mau dibunuh Hiruma-san"Riku menghela nafas panjang sambil memegang dadanya. "lho memang kenapa? Hiruma tunduk padaku! Hehehehehe~" Mamori mangacungkan tanda peace.

"ya sudah.. Rie bisa tinggalkan kami berdua sebentar?" Riku menatap cheer yang bernama Rie itu. Lalu Rie bergegas keluar. " Mmm..Mamori-nee..sebenarnya..kau..kenapa?" Riku menatap Mamori yang terlihat segar tetapi hampa.

"Aku? aku tidak kenapa-napa. Kemarin sebenarnya aku tidak hanya mencari kayu bakar, Tetapi aku juga sedang mencari kalung yang diberikan Youichi kepadaku. Itu saja" Mamori meneguk segelas teh manis yang tadi disiapkan Rie. "Lalu kenapa kau mencarinya tengah malam? pagi-pagi saja kan bisa. Waktu kau mencarinya itu jam...dua?" Tiba-tiba Riku ingat apa kata Ru kemaren ' Jangan keluar saat Jam 2 malam!'

_Pukul 08.00_

Seibu Wild Gunmans hari ini pulang dari perkemahan Half Blood itu. Riku tetap naik bus sekolahnya, Tetapi tidak sampai Seibu. Dia mengantar Mamori dulu ke Deimon.

" Sena! kau kemarin berkemah juga ya? Kau gimana sih! Meniggalkan kak Mamori sendirian! Untung dia ke perkemahanku! Hiruma-san kau harus jaga baik-baik pacarmu!" Riku menepuk pundak Hiruma yang memakai seragam amefuto.

" Kak Mamori? kau kemah di gunung fuji ya?" Tanya Sena yang sangat sangat serius. " Boncel sialan. Sudah pasti tidak ada Mamori disana! karena karena..." Mata Hiruma trlihat berkaca-kaca. " Riku, kami memang berkemah minggu lalu, tetapi kak Mamori...kak Mamori...uuuh" Sena juga sudah mengeluarkan air matanya. " Mamori, meninggal saat kami berkemah. Dia keluar jam 2 malam untuk mengambil kalung yang kuberikan padanya. Ternyata kalung itu ada di ranting dekat sungai yang agak dalam. Dia hendak mengambilnya, tetapi dia terpeleset lalu jatuh ke sungai dan kepalanya tertusuk ranting dan...meninggal" Tanpa rasa gengsi lagi, Hiruma menjatuhkan air matanya

" Tidak mungkin! Aku bertemunya Semalam! iya kan kak Mamori!" Riku menengok sebelahnya yang sudah kosong, tidak ada siapa-siapa. "Bo..hong...kak Mamori...kak Mamori...meninggal..." Riku mulai ingat cerita Ru yang jam 2 malam, gadis yang meninggal... Jadi... itu...kak Mamori?

Kurita, Komusubi, Sena, Hiruma, dan Monta menangis didepannya.

BRUK

Riku menjatuhkan dirinya di pintu gerbang Deimon. "Kak Mamori...UWAAAAAAA!" Riku menangis deras seperti hujan yang akan datang saat itu juga...

~FIN~

* * *

Ya-Ha!

aku balik lagi~ gimana ceritanya? jelek? abal? atau saran laainnya?kritik? tulis semua di kotak Review ya~ Fict ini buat Juni-July yang temanya Holiday!

_Ichizaki_


End file.
